Perfect Scents
by DettyisLove
Summary: here is a new story. It revolves around the odor in the court episode with a Detty spin of course. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect Scents **

**this story corresponds to odor in the court episode 😘**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Daniel's mind was racing, as the night city blurred through the window, wondering how they were going to get his mom out of this situation.

He still couldn't grasp it all.

She was on trial for killing Fey Sommers. And they were not doing too well trying to prove her innocence.

His head was spinning; and he felt like he couldn't catch a break with his crazy family drama. It was unnerving how 'normal' these occurrences were becoming.

His brother coming back from the dead as his annoying sister, then having said 'sister' conspiring with the she-devil herself, Wilhelmina Slater,then finally coming to terms slowly.

Not to mention the constant state of disappointment he seemed to render from his dad, then said dad nearly marrying that conniving Wilhelmina, then his dad's heart attack and his dying in the hospital and now dealing with all this.

It was all too much! It was a miracle he wasn't off drunk somewhere.

He was just so glad that through it all he had Betty. He knew he would be a wreck without her. She seemed to be his constant ray of sunshine he could look towards on his numerous cloudy days.

He looked to her as she admired the perfume bottle that his mom gave to her for safe keeping. He smiled as he watched her eyes take in the glow from the lights reflecting off the glass.

"You should spray some on" he said seeming to break her from looking at it to him

She shook her head, "Oh, no, I couldn't. It does smell pretty, though" she said wistfully as she continued to admire it.

He nudged her playfully 'Come on, Betty, it's not gonna kill anyone if you take a small spritz. I know my mom wouldn't mind you use some. She loves you."

She bit her lip and then nodded "you're right. I'll only use a teeny bit"

She sprayed a small puff of perfume on herself, and he was instantly drawn to the intoxicating smell "wow…"

"Mm...It smells so pretty! No wonder your mom loves it so much!" She stated in admiration.

He leaned into her taking in the enchanting smell "wow, _damn_, that smells incredible on you" he found his voice came out like he was uttering a spell.

She turned to look at him, and his heart skipped a beat at how close he was sitting to her, their shoulders touching; that mesmerizing scent of her and how her eyes met his seemed to draw him in closer.

Daniel gulped, tugging on the collar of his shirt, suddenly feeling like there was a heatwave in here.

She looked at him with a smile "thanks, Daniel! this perfume smells so nice and… it sort of makes me feel… pretty" she blushed, glancing away shyly.

Betty felt like she was in a dream having Daniel look at her the way he was. She was barely breathing at how intense it was to have him so close to her and speak the way he did to her.

She bit her lip, nervously, feeling like her heart was racing a mile a minute and like she could run a marathon, her hands were starting to tremble.

Daniel smiled as he took in the sight of her, seeing her blushing, and that smile of hers and found himself whispering "you are pretty"

She looked at him in surprise, a small smile ghosting her lips, then shook her head "Daniel, that's sweet, but you don't have to say that."

"I mean it. You are. I know you don't believe me, but I do see that you are, Betty. You're just more reserved in showing yourself. You like to hide behind your clothes and glasses, but believe me, underneath that... I know you're beautiful. You try to make it hard to notice, but when I really get to see you, I can see how pretty you are"

She looked at him in shock; he smiled and picked up her hand that was sitting in between them as she was fiddling with her skirt.

"I've noticed your curves, despite those loose clothes you wear, and you have pretty eyes behind those glasses, and that smile of yours is unforgettable; despite the braces, you have a warm and positively inviting smile that easily lights everyone's day."

As he told her this, he noticed her eyes becoming glossy, but she remained speechless. He gave her a small smile, "I hope that idiot Harold knows how lucky he is to have you; though, I personally think he doesn't deserve you. He should take his baby mama drama and get the hell out of your way, but I know you're too nice and loving."

She looked at him in amusement and said "his name is Henry, you know"

He shrugged, "please don't remind me. It only reminds me how much I dislike him"

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes "why do you think? I know he is going to leave you hurt and broken -hearted and it bugs me"

She sighed "I know it's crazy that I'm still seeing him. I...I don't know what to do. My heart is saying take it while you have it, my mind is saying get out before you hurt yourself."

He squeezed her hand and said "hey, whatever happens, I'm here for you."

She looked to his eyes with a smile "thank you, Daniel"

He smiled "I'm the one who should thank you. I'm so thankful to have you as a friend; I would be so lost right now without you."

She smiled "I'm happy to help you, Daniel. I hope there's some way we can help your mom"

He nodded and ran his hand anxiously through his hair. "me too. It was a disaster today"

She placed her hand on his arm that sent a warmth through him "don't worry, Daniel. Your mom is a strong lady. She is going to be fine and we are going to do whatever we can to help her. We're all doing the best we can."

He smiled and lifted his arm to place around her, pulling her close to him, which he was immediately sure was a bad idea, because the second he had her close to him and the scent of her flooded his senses, his heart started racing and he wanted to keep her in his arms all night long.

Betty looked at Daniel in surprise, wondering why he was acting so strange, not that she minded his closeness and how sweet he was being, but it was sort of throwing her for a loop, and she was becoming increasingly more flustered and swept into his words and actions.

The sound of his voice and his proximity were giving her butterflies. The man was both her friend and boss, but of course, she wasn't blind, he was still incredibly handsome and charming and hearing him speak to her in such a way was mesmerizing.

She felt like her heart was drumming in her chest, but found herself unable to pull herself away from him, and instead moved in closer to him.

Their eyes met and it felt like a lightning bolt sparked between them.

The gravitational pull was so intense, in the next instant, their lips met in an electric kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect Scents **

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

They were drawn together; it seemed their lips met like magnets. Daniel's hands had flown into her hair and she clung to his shirt pulling him in closer. The passion seemed to be overflowing, taking over, making them lose their sanity and give in to the moment.

She couldn't believe this was happening, she was kissing Daniel Meade, and he was kissing _her_! It was surreal.

They got lost in the kiss, the magnetism and spark of energy that flitted between them intensified. His hands fisted deeper into her hair pulling her closer, his amazing kiss was making her melt.

Why did he have to be so ridiculously hot? It was maddening.

"Mmmm...damn, you smell good, Betty" Daniel whispered breathily his lips grazing down her neck, placing a kiss that made her gasp.

Daniel wasn't sure what the hell came over him.

One moment he was looking at her eyes and the next they were kissing. His heart was racing and he felt like a burst of adrenaline was coursing through him.

She was making him feel crazy with desire, and it made him nervous as his hands slid down her arms, then landed on her waist pulling her closer, which she didn't seem to mind since she yanked him back to her, taking his lips in another heated kiss, sliding her hands down his chest.

His heart pounded harder as her fingers ghosted his chest underneath his shirt. He wanted to touch her.

Betty found she couldn't control her sudden desire for him. It seemed to overtake her brain and she wanted him so bad. He was so sexy and when his hands grasped her hips to pull her closer, she could feel his own desire for her and she couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped her lips.

There was a loud ringing for several long seconds while they continued to kiss getting lost in each other . The ringing stopped for a few seconds then started back up again making them pull apart dazedly, but then stare at each other in shock at what the hell just happened.

"Holy shit!" Daniel blurted as he stared at Betty, his heart galloping in his chest.

Betty blushed, "Oh my gosh, that was- did we just?" She shifted away from him nervously, her hands were shaking.

They were both taking deep breaths, trying to avoid looking at each other.

When Daniel glanced to her, he saw tears slide down her face; he quickly pulled her close for a hug. "Betty, God, honey, I'm so sorry, please don't cry! I swear I didn't mean to, to-Damn!" he panicked unsure what the hell to do.

He just screwed up everything!

"What can I do? Please don't be mad at me"

She glanced up at him, her sniffles making his heart ache. "Daniel, I'm not mad at you. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. I'm so embarrassed. Please forgive me."

He stared at her for a second then started laughing. She frowned and he took her face in his hands looking into her eyes as he wiped her tears "Betty, you're so crazy. I'M not mad at you. I was so worried I hurt you. I don't know what happened. It's like my brain blacked out or something. I hope you can forgive _me_."

She nodded with a small laugh. "Of course"

He smiled at her, this warmth in his eyes.

She bit her lip, looking away, blushing as she started thinking of the whole ordeal. "Can we please pretend that never happened?" She stated quietly.

He grinned, "I don't know, that was pretty damn hot! I don't think I can ever forget what a fantastic kisser you are, Betty"

She blushed brighter "Daniel, please!" She shoved his chest and he laughed, but said "fine...maybe that's best we uh...at least _try_ to forget that happened. It was a momentary lapse in judgement on both our parts. We just...got lost in the moment. Nothing to freak out about, right?"

He said, though his heart was still racing thinking about how awesome it was to kiss her and touch her and how freaking amazing she smelled, and how it was all making him want to take her right here in the car.

_What the hell? _

He cleared his throat nervously, his heart jumping about, as he tried to calm down. He ran his hand through his hair as he looked at her.

She nodded "yeah...we were just under a lot of stress with everything that's been happening. It was nothing."

Betty felt her heart ache as she said that. That had to have been the most amazing and wonderful kiss she'd ever had.

And it was with Daniel Meade.

It was wrong on all accounts. He was her boss, her friend and New York's most handsome sought after bachelor. And she had just been making out with him! Not to mention she had a freaking boyfriend. Henry! Who she loved!

_What the heck was wrong with her?_

She felt her face warm, feeling very confused and nervous.

Daniel stared at Betty trying not to think of what transpired between them, but it was so difficult, especially seeing how cute she looked and glancing at her lips that were so red and inviting.

He sighed and looked out his window, then to his phone seeing a text from Alexis that they needed to strategize what to say at the hearing tomorrow.

Once he'd texted her back, he continued to stare out his window the rest of the drive, and there was this awkward heavy silence between him and Betty, each avoiding looking or talking to one another in the process.

Once they reached Betty's home in Queens, Daniel got out and walked around to open her door. She laughed "Daniel, I could have opened the door."

He smiled at the sound of her laugh. He shrugged, "of course I know that, but I just wanted to thank you for being here… for me, my family, Mode. I don't know what I'd do without you, Betty. I hope you know how important you are to me."

Betty stared at Daniel in surprise over all the sweet things he just told her. She reached him and pulled him in for a warm hug. He quickly wrapped his arms around her.

After a moment he mumbled "Mmm...you smell so nice, sweetie…"

Betty had butterflies in her stomach at his exhilarating voice as he hugged her and hearing him call her honey and now sweetie was making her heart skip.

She ran her hand up and down his back. "Daniel…"

"Mhm…"

"Maybe I should go now" she whispered and he let go of her feeling embarrassed "damn, I'm sorry, Betty… I swear it's like I can't think anymore when how sexy you smell comes over me"

She blushed, her heart doing a somersault. Daniel just told her she smelled sexy?

_How cool! _

She held the perfume bottle with newfound delight. It really did make her feel pretty and more confident. Mrs. Meade was so lucky to have such a beautiful perfume. And it was no wonder she held it as a very special memento from her husband.

"Good night, Betty…" Daniel said softly, causing Betty to nod distractedly as she couldn't stop looking into his eyes. "Mhm...Good night, Daniel. See you tomorrow"

He nodded "uh...yah, tomorrow, right." He seemed to blush and she couldn't help the smile on her face seeing he was just as flustered by her as she was by him.

"Bye" she walked away, her heart skipping about happily, the smile bright on her face.

Daniel watched Betty walk up to her house, his hands in his pockets, feeling really nervous.

What the hell?

Now all he wanted was Betty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As soon as Betty walked into her house, Daniel told his driver to go home and he'd find his way back home. He needed a walk, some air to clear his swirling thoughts, and calm down his racing heart.

How on earth did he go from thinking the best of Betty, that she was the greatest assistant and friend anyone could ever ask for then to the next somehow wound up kissing her and now all he could think was that she was possibly everything he ever wanted.

That kiss was…_damn_.

He couldn't stop thinking about how great it felt, how he still felt the touch of her perfect lips.

How the hell was Betty so hot all the sudden?

His dorky, sweet, clumsy Betty...

She smelled incredibly sexy too. He could have easily lost himself in her.

He took a few deep breaths trying to rationalize the crazy impulsive moment. Why in the world had they kissed?

Perhaps it was just all the stress, and well, they do spend a lot of time together, and hell he honestly adored Betty. He sighed, unsure what to do about this. He wasn't sure he could easily forget their incredible kiss, but knew it was a mistake.

He frowned; it hadn't felt like a mistake. It felt..._right_.

He didn't know what he could do and how they were going to pretend this never happened.

Once Betty had taken a shower, she felt a lot calmer. She looked in the mirror at her reflection as she was wrapped in a towel, a small smile crossed her face as she started to braid her hair. She couldn't believe she and Daniel actually kissed!

It took her breath away and flutters flitted around in her stomach. That voice of his was so gorgeous.

Once she finished with her hair, she started getting ready for bed as she got into her soft red polka dot pajamas. She was getting under the covers when she looked to the perfume bottle sitting on her bedside table. She smiled and picked it up, admiring the bottle once more.

maybe one more spritz wouldn't hurt?

She sprayed just a small puff, the smell instantly making her feel exhilarated and surprisingly beautiful. She bit her lip as she thought to how Daniel seemed to really like the perfume on her and how he'd said she smelled sexy.

She blushed as she thought about their insanely hot kiss in the town car.

What had come over them?

It made her heart race thinking about him kissing her. Daniel Meade had kissed her. And it was amazing!

Her phone chimed bursting her bubble until she picked up the phone to see that it was Daniel who had texted her. Her heart skyrocketed and she felt flustered. She opened his text and smiled.

_Thanks again 4 helping me w my mom. _

_Actually… w everything!_

She texted him back.

_I like being there for you. _

She got his response and felt butterflies.

_I like that u like being here 4 me Betty. I'm always needing u. _

_I hope when u need me I can b there 4 u. _

Betty bit her lip and her fingers had a mind of their own as they typed out a response that was bordering on crossing the line, but she couldn't seem to stop herself as she hit send.

_I need you now. _

His response seemed to come rather quickly.

_Hell, Betty, r u serious?_

She bit her lip as she responded.

_Yes, but I know it's not right. _

_I just really liked kissing you._

He texted her quickly back.

_Damn, sweetie, u have no idea how much I want 2 kiss u again. _

She blushed, but texted back.

_We suck at forgetting that happened._

She felt flutters reading his message.

_I will never b able 2 forget how great it was 2 kiss u._

Her heart jumped when she heard a loud thunk against her window.

She got up and walked over surprised to see Daniel down on the sidewalk. Her heart was pounding, but her body had a mind of its own as she rushed down and as soon as she stepped outside she ran over to him.

"Daniel! What are you doing here?"

He had this bright grin on his face as he waited for her. He quickly wrapped his arms around her as she nearly tackled him with her excitement.

He chuckled and she giggled, but moved back, her smile was bright and he felt his heart lift. "Betty, what the hell is going on between us?"

She bit her lip, then surprised him by yanking on the collar of his shirt pulling him into a deep, breathtaking kiss. His hands slid down her back, falling on her waist pulling her in closer as he returned her passionate kiss.

Having her in his arms again was making his heart pound. He couldn't understand what the hell was happening between them.

Seeing how cute she looked in her bright red pajamas with the cute white polka dots made him smile and taking in her incredible enchanting scent was driving him crazy.

They broke apart panting from the powerful kiss. She blushed bright and he felt his throat close up at how hot she looked, realizing she hadn't been wearing her glasses and how her hair was in this pretty side braid really brightening up her face.

"Wow…" he whispered, feeling breathless, at all that he was feeling about her.

She bit her lip staring at him, then said "I'm sorry Daniel. I shouldn't have. We really shouldn't. You're my boss. And friend. And... I still technically have a boyfriend, no matter how stupid the situation is. I don't know what's come over me. I feel so mixed up." She was on the verge of tears again but tried to take a calming breath.

Daniel sighed, feeling disappointed that Betty wanted to push whatever was going on between them away, but understood and said "sorry Betty, I know. You're right. Uh...I promise we're all good. Nothing to worry about. It's... forgotten " he said though didn't necessarily mean it.

Betty bit her lip, trying not to frown in disappointment. She knew it was unreasonable for her to be upset. She was the one who was trying to disregard how perfect it felt to kiss Daniel and the spark she felt with him, but knew they couldn't be together.

They were so different and it was just a momentary lapse in judgement.

It had to be the effects of Mrs Meade's perfume.

She'd never felt like this before.

Though...she glanced at Daniel; thinking about him made her heart skip and she realized that perhaps she had a crush on him, afterall.

How could she not? The man was so handsome and sexy and a hell of a kisser.

She had butterflies as she saw that Daniel was watching her. She looked to him, and in a quiet voice said "what are you doing here?"

He smirked, his eyebrows raised in flirtation. "You did say you needed me, remember?"

She blushed "I don't know what I was thinking"

He stared at her, his blue eyes intense and deep, and in a soft voice said "the same thing I was…"

She bit her lip nervously, and he surprised her when he lifted his hand to her cheek sweeping his thumb along her mouth, feeling her lips, causing her to gasp at his electric touch. She never felt her heart pound like it was. She was sure it was gonna beat it's way right out of her chest.

Her eyes met his, and she wanted more than anything to forget about Mode, forget about Henry, the world and just kiss him like they were the only two people in the world, but placed her hand around his wrist.

He sighed and dropped his hand, looking into her eyes, with a slight disappointed look. "Ok, I know. We can't. I don't know what's gotten into us? We shouldn't have even kissed! I'm sorry, Betty. Please forget it!" He felt completely flustered.

Betty bit her lip trying to stop herself from crying. Why did that hurt so much?

Hearing him say that crushed her heart and she realized how idiotic she was to think Daniel would even be interested in her, anyway. This was all just a huge mistake.

'Right… I better go. Good night, Daniel" she started to leave and was surprised when he caught her hand. She looked to him and could see the sad look in his eyes.

He gave her a small smile "good night, Betty"

She returned the smile, then left, not sure what to do now that she realized she really does have a crush on him, and she was sure it wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Or ever, if she was being honest with herself.

Daniel watched Betty walk into her house for the second time that night. He was beyond confused at the feelings that suddenly plagued him about his assistant, his friend... _his Betty. _

How was he going to pretend he didn't feel something with her and forget their kisses and how special and right he felt with her.

He sighed and knew he didn't simply like her in his life but possibly had feelings for her he didn't realize he had all along.

What the hell was he going to do now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy! 😘**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Betty rushed down stairs, feeling more alert and hyper than usual, as she hadn't slept at all and seemed to have an endless supply of energy. She was able to use all that energy to write and work on several things that she didn't have time for before; she'd never typed so fast in her life.

She fought her urge to text Daniel in the middle of the night to get his sexy butt back over to her house several times and couldn't stop thinking about him and those intense perfect blue eyes of his while simultaneously finding herself making a care package for her actual boyfriend, Henry, who was going to Tucson for his baby's sonogram. From another woman. While waiting for him to call her but he never did.

What was she thinking waiting around for him?

She was going crazy! Not to mention, her nerves and senses seemed to be heightened, too. Which was why she was leaving home a bit earlier then she usually did.

She smiled when she walked into the kitchen to hear music and pulled her nephew up and started dancing with him and she sang "I-wanna rock and roll-all night!"

Justin laughed and danced with her while singing along "-and party everyday!"

Hilda and Ignacio watched the display in confusion.

"What's with all the dancing?" Hilda asked curiously

"I didn't sleep at all last night!" Betty responded casually.

"What? Are you ok, mija?"

She nodded "yeah, that's just it, I feel great! I have so much _energy_! I'm not sleepy, I'm a little itchy and my mouth is tingly but I feel great!" She walked over to the table and picked up Hilda's cup of orange juice and drank it all.

"Hey! I was drinking that!" Hilda exclaimed, while Betty went over to the fridge and took out a can of whipped cream and started to spray a bunch in her mouth causing her family to gape at her off behavior.

She slammed the fridge door more roughly "See you later familia!" She rubbed her nephew's hair and smacked her sister's butt as she left. Her family stared after her, "What the hell is wrong with her?" Ignacio said, while Hilda shrugged and Justin smiled "I don't know, but I like it! She's sassy!"

Hilda laughed and lightly smacked his shoulder. "I think this whole Henry thing is getting to her."

Justin shrugged "I don't know why, I saw her sneak out to see Daniel outside."

"What? When? Why didn't you say anything?"

Justin shrugged "it was around midnight. I just happened to see her sneak out when I went down to the kitchen"

"You're just telling me this _now_?!" Hilda asked in surprise. Justin shrugged "sorry, I forgot. but AB is totally obsessed with Daniel Meade. I can't say I blame her."

Hilda shook her head; Ignacio looked thoughtful "I think Betty just has a tendency to be overly caring. That man needs all the help he can get."

"Papi, you're kidding, there is no logical reason for Betty to run off after that man at all hours of the day! She would jump in the river if he asked her to. She's always running off after him spouting-"

"_Daniel needs me!_" They sang, then laughed at how true that was.

Daniel groaned as he heard his alarm go off for the third time this morning. He shoved the pillow over his head wanting to drown out the annoying ringing.

He couldn't get a wink of sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Betty.

All he wanted was to stay home today.

He wasn't sure what he would do when he saw her and he wasn't totally sure he could look at her the same way as before.

Somehow in the course of their time knowing each other, he'd come to grow quite fond of her.

She was easily his best friend.

He spent so much time with her and they'd gotten pretty close due to the crazy dramas of Mode and their lives and seemed to have this mutual respect and comfort with each other.

_They were in it together. _

He also adored her!

She was so damn cute, lighting up his life with her quirkiness and that bright metallic smile of hers. He looked forward to her smile and hell, most of the time all he wanted was to make her smile, make her proud of him.

He'd never had a friend like Betty.

And now they went and kissed each other in this weird inexplicable, intense, freaking amazing moment, and now everything has changed. He wasn't sure he could only see her as a friend. He was pretty damn sure he had feelings for her now.

He sighed in annoyance as he tossed his pillow and then picked up his phone to shut off the alarm, half tempted to throw it.

He knew he was going to be late getting in, but he couldn't seem to care.

Betty didn't want anything to do with him. He couldn't blame her, he was a mess. His whole life was a mess!

Not to mention she was still with that idiotic accountant who didn't appreciate how amazing she was and was only going to hurt her.

His mind went back to that Wicked show when he found out about them seeing each other. He had been so upset, more so that Betty didn't trust him enough to tell him what was going on.

He knew she valued his opinion just as much as he valued hers, and that was why she hid it from him, but it had still made him so angry and hell, even jealous.

When he yelled at her and called her stupid, he wanted to kick himself. And then when she left he wished he'd gone after her.

He wondered did he have feelings for Betty all this time?

Betty walked into Mode with Daniel's coffee and a danish, feeling a little nervous about seeing him today. She wasn't sure how she was going to look at him without thinking about all that transpired between them last night.

She walked to her desk placing her bag down and glancing in his office surprised and a little relieved not to see him in just yet. She wasn't sure she was ready for things to go back to normal.

She would have to pretend they were just coworkers, friends, at best. She wasn't sure if she could look at Daniel without daydreaming about kissing him again.

It had felt so perfect.

She took a seat at her desk and frowned as she continued to stare in his office wishing things could be different.

Just as she was beginning to drift further into her depressing mood, her eyes grew bright remembering that she put Mrs Meade's perfume in her bag. She picked up her bag and took it out admiring the perfume bottle, her eyes shining as she took in the mesmerizing liquid that smelled just as enchanting and made her feel good.

A smile crossed her face remembering how much Daniel liked the smell on her. He'd actually said she smelled _sexy_!

Her! _Betty Suarez_.

She grinned as she stared into the liquid like it held all her hopes and desires. She knew she shouldn't use anymore, but she couldn't seem to help it. It was like she craved the intoxicating scent engulfing her senses. She held it up and gave herself another small spritz, the enthralling fragrance quickly lifting her spirits.

"Mm...pretty"

She felt a burst of confidence surge through her. No wonder Mrs Meade gave the perfume to her for safe keeping; it was special and enchanting.

She smiled as she thought about how it had maybe her feel beautiful. How Daniel made her feel beautiful last night.

As she glanced up, her eyes lit up seeing the man who had her all mixed up walk over.

Her heart skipped, as she cheered "Daniel!" She was so happy to see him she found herself jumping up and quickly embracing him in a hug that made him stumble back.

She had failed to notice his down mood as he was walking over, especially when his response was more shocked as he said "Woah!"

Her heart was racing as he held onto her to steady them from falling; she desperately wanted to run her hands all over his strong form. Her heart skipped when she heard his attractive laugh.

Daniel chuckled "Good morning to you too!"

He couldn't suppress his smile at her cheerful greeting. He hugged her back tightly "mmm… I missed you so much" he found himself whispering in her hair as he inhaled her breathtaking scent.

She smelled so damn beautiful.

He wanted to bury himself in her. His heart was a sledgehammer as he held her close, feeling her hands slide down his back pulling him closer to her.

"Mmm...You smell so sexy, Betty…" he chanted breathlessly, as he pulled away, looking at her, his eyes meeting hers, seeing how pretty they were, the honey color seeming to sparkle as she smiled at him, even through her glasses.

He wanted to kiss her.

He took a glance at her lips that were so damn tempting.

Remembering how amazing it was to have her lips on his made him heat up. He tugged on his tie, suddenly feeling like he couldn't breathe properly standing so close to her.

He took her in and couldn't suppress his smile at how darn cute she looked today. She was wearing this pink and purple floral button up and a fitted purple pencil skirt. Her clothes looked surprisingly fashionable today, more so than usual, at least.

"You look pretty…"

She blushed, looking down, that smile of hers lighting up her face. He felt his heart constrict remembering how damn hard it was going to be resisting her now that he knew how amazing and right it felt to be with her.

Betty wasn't sure what was going on between her and Daniel. Every interaction with him felt so intense and right.

She looked up into his eyes again, her heart inflating the longer he looked at her with that charming sweet look. She wanted to kiss him again so badly.

She was so close to pulling him to her when Henry came over and said "Hey Betty…"

She felt her heart drop, but looked to him, trying not to notice the disappointed look on Daniel's face as Henry approached them. "Hi Henry…"

Daniel took that as his chance to get the hell out of there, turning quickly to retreat in his office, when Betty stopped him. "Daniel, wait!" She had grabbed his hand and it had made his heart stop as he turned to look at her in surprise.

She let go of his hand and picked up his coffee and the Danish she had for him sitting on top of her desk and held them out to him with a smile. He looked at her with a warm smile, his eyes locking with hers as he took them gratefully from her, his hand brushing hers, her touch lighting up his heart.

"Uh… thanks…" he said quietly, then turned to walk in his office a smile on his face.

Betty bit her lip as she watched Daniel walk away into his office, forgetting that Henry had been standing next to her. She glanced to him her heart racing as the nerves filled her, unsure what he must be thinking.

He looked at her with a curious smile "You ok?"

She nodded and took a seat at her desk "mhm, why?"

He shrugged but leaned against her desk "you seem sort of distracted."

She sighed and nodded slowly "I think because I am. Things have been stressful and I guess I'm just tired. I didn't sleep last night. You never called either."

He frowned and surprised her with a hug. She lifted her arms around him, nervously, feeling so confused and awkward, not to mention guilty for what happened between her and Daniel last night.

"Wow, you smell nice" he whispered in her hair, extending the hug a few moments longer. "And look pretty today…"

She knew it didn't make sense for her to feel weird that her boyfriend just told her she smelled nice and looked pretty, but all she could think about was her sexy boss/friend, _Daniel_, telling her the very same thing moments before and that it felt so much better and more exhilarating and wonderful hearing it from him.

She let go of him awkwardly, "thanks...I, I should get to work."

He nodded, adjusting his glasses as if reeling himself back. "I'll see you later, then" he placed a kiss on her cheek and she felt like crawling under her desk and hiding out.

"Oh, I nearly forgot" she jumped up from her desk "I made you a care package"

He looked at her in surprise and smiled "wow, thanks"

Daniel clenched his fist as he tried to ignore Betty and that grubdork hugging and when the nerd kissed her, he wanted to shove him far away. Preferably in Texas or wherever the hell he was going with his stupid baby mama and get the hell away from his Betty.

He gritted his teeth trying to calm down. It was completely irrational for him to be so worked up. Betty wasn't his girlfriend; he had no right to get so upset over her and dorko.

Nonetheless, he picked up the stapler on his desk and threw it hard against the wall causing it to break, staples flying all over the floor. He sighed feeling so pissed off.

He tried to take a breath, and picked up his coffee and took a sip of the warm liquid, the slight sweet taste making him think of Betty. He smiled as he glanced out to see her taking a phone call, while typing fast on her computer.

She looked so freaking cute today!

It was driving him nuts how much he wanted her!

Dammit, this was going to be a hell of a day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like it! thanks for reading**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When Betty got off the phone, she glanced into Daniel's office, feeling beyond confused by her sudden intense feelings of desire and longing for him. She felt her cheeks flush with warmth as she thought of their kisses last night and how amazing and filled with passion his eyes were as he looked at her today.

She couldn't believe he was actually looking at her that way.

And how he said he'd missed her. _She had missed him._

She bit her lip, her heart racing as she imagined storming into his office and kissing him senseless as she ran her fingers through his hair and her hands down his shoulders and back feeling how strong he was as he held her tightly to him while kissing her back with heart-pounding intensity.

She let out a nervous breath as she got up from her desk to make her way in. She felt like a magnet was drawing her in and she had to be next to him.

He was currently fixated on his computer screen, but as soon as she stepped in his eyes lifted to hers and in that instant their gazes locked and everything else seemed to fade away.

A slow smile crossed his face as he stared at her. She blushed under the intensity of his eyes. Those insanely gorgeous blue eyes that she couldn't stop dreaming about.

She broke their heated gaze to glance around his office, nervous from the overwhelming attraction she felt for him. Her eyes grew when they landed on the scattered parts of his stapler and staples all over.

"What on Earth happened to your stapler, Daniel?" She went to pick it up and it was all broken.

Daniel sighed as he came around his desk, unsure what to say. "I was upset and threw it"

She looked at him with concern. "Why are you upset? Are you thinking about everything with your mom?" she got up and quickly hugged him.

Daniel was shocked by her hug but smiled and lifted his arms around her pulling her much closer to him; his heart expanded at how great it felt to have her in his arms.

"I promise we'll find a way to help her, Daniel. You know I'm here for you." she said quietly.

Daniel smiled as he inhaled her sexy, seductive scent, and he couldn't stop his hands from wandering up her sides feeling her soft curves "mmm...thank you." he whispered gruffly in her ear. He wanted to touch her everywhere as he kissed her again.

Betty couldn't breathe. Daniel was gliding his hands up her sides and she was sure she was going to melt against his perfect touch. Her heart was pounding and she felt her own hands were shaky as she started to return the mutual affection as she ran her hands up his back, her lips were tingly and she wasn't sure if it was in remembrance to his lips on hers.

"You seriously smell so beautiful, Betty…" he whispered dazedly and her heart was jumping at his sensual and reverent voice, and his mind numbing touch as his fingers lifted through her hair.

"mmm…" she was in awe at how amazing that felt. She blushed when he moved back to look at her, his eyes taking in her lips. She gulped as she stepped back slightly. "Um...maybe I should go…"

He frowned and let go of her, moving down to the floor to pick up his damned stapler. Betty bit her lip trying to hold it together. She got down "let me help, it'll take you forever to pick up all the staples." She said with a small laugh.

Daniel watched Betty as she started collecting the scattered staples in her hand. He wanted more than anything to kiss her again. Hell, at this point he wasn't positive it'd only be a kiss.

He smiled as his eyes glided over her. She looked a little different today. Her hair was softer, and the way she had her hair pinned to one side really brightened up her face. She was really pretty when she wasn't hiding herself.

As she looked down to pick a few more staples a lock of hair fell in front of her face.

He didn't realize he was staring at her until she looked up at him to see him looking at her. "is everything ok?"

He smiled and leaned close to her tucking her hair back behind her ear. She blushed, her eyes looking away shyly. He wanted to kiss her so bad. She was damn cute and he was having a difficult time restraining himself.

When she looked back to him their eyes met again resulting in another wave of heat to flash between them. The intensity seemed to only grow stronger the more he was around her.

They were getting lost in each other when someone had stepped into his office clearing their throat to get their attention. They got up quickly looking to see Alexis at the door; she had her eyebrow raised, clearly wondering what was going on, sporting an annoying smirk on her face.

Betty blushed "um, I should get back to work" she placed the staples in a small cup on his desk and left giving a shy smile to Alexis as she walked out, and he sighed trying not to chase after her while his sister was staring him down watching him curiously.

He looked to her and the smirk on her face turned into a full-fledged grin. He rolled his eyes "what?"

She chuckled but said "what's going on?"she gave him a pointed look. He shrugged "none of your business, but I broke my stapler and Betty was helping me pick up the staples."

She looked at him like he wasn't making any sense. "How did you break your stapler? And why couldn't you just pick up the staples, yourself? Do you need Betty for every little thing?" She gave him a teasing smile.

He sighed "I threw the stapler, ok?!"

"Why? What'd the stapler ever do to you?"

He groaned in annoyance really not in a mood to be picked on by his _dear_ sister. "I hate seeing that nerdy accountant sniffing around Betty"

She grinned again "is that so?" She folded her arms across her chest waiting for a further explanation. "Isn't he her boyfriend? Are you jealous?"

Daniel clenched his fist "what the hell do you want?"

She chuckled, "Well, now I'm interested in hearing why you are about ready to beat someone up at the mention of her boyfriend? Do you have a crush on Betty, Danny? Wow, I always suspected, but never thought you'd get your head out of your ass long enough to realize it, or especially do anything about it." she said with a laugh.

Daniel looked at her in confusion "what the hell are you talking about? By the way, It's _Daniel_, smart ass! I don't have a crush!" He protested, though was sure deep in his heart, it was more than that.

She smirked "mhm...sure, and I'm still a dude!" She stated sarcastically, causing Daniel to roll his eyes. "What do you want?"

Alexis smirked but said "let's brainstorm a bit what we're gonna say today"

For the next half hour Betty worked furiously and seemed to get double the usual amount of work done and found her speed and multitasking ability to be heightened somehow, and almost found herself doing ten different things at once.

She glanced into Daniel's office as he and Alexis were getting ready to leave to the hearing.

She bit her lip as she watched him put on his jacket, wishing she was shoving it off him, along with the rest of his clothes. Her eyes widened at her racy thoughts, averting her eyes, which landed to Mrs Meade's perfume sitting on her desk.

She smiled. "_Pretty…_"

She really hoped Mrs Meade would be free soon. She couldn't wait to hug the woman for letting her hold on to her perfume. She picked it up reverently, her eyes shining in fascination. She took a generous puff and felt the scintillating scent flood her, making her feel beautiful.

She smiled as she sat down and started typing away an idea she had for a story. It was like the perfume awakened her.

She was so focused on her computer she failed to notice Daniel come up behind her, leaning into her chair, as he uttered "wow, you're on a roll, huh? What are you writing?" His breath tickled her ear and she felt tingles at the mesmerizing tone of his voice and the prickling heat of his proximity..

"I have so much energy! I just got a great idea for a story" she tried to focus but jumbled up what she was typing, as he leaned closer "wow, Betty, you seriously smell so sexy. How on earth are you smelling so good?"

She blushed, her face felt hot and her hands were shaking slightly as she turned to look at him, his eyes locked with hers instantly, his face was inches from hers. She gulped, trying to breathe calmly, and whispered "your mom's perfume. I couldn't help but use some more. It just smells so pretty"

"I'll say. Especially on you"

She bit her lip, which felt tingly. She wanted to kiss him again so much!

He cleared his throat nervously when Alexis stopped over "Are you done flirting with Betty, dear brother? We have a new judge today thanks to your ass so we better not be late." She said shooting him a flirty wink before walking off.

He adjusted his tie as he stood up straight. He was getting ready to leave when he looked over at Betty and leaned into her just enough that he could feel her warmth "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you again." He whispered and walked away leaving her so utterly turned on.

She bit her lip staring after him when she heard her phone ping with a text. She picked it up and saw a text from Henry. She opened it and read "_I miss you already and I haven't even left yet."_

She sighed feeling so annoyed at herself for her horrible taste in boyfriends. Why did she always pick guys who cheated on her or left her for other women. What was wrong with her?

She was surprised when Gio came up to her "Suarez! I got your two sandwiches! Who's the second one for?is this your way of asking me out?" He teased, coming up close to her.

She frowned, "it was _supposed_ to be for Henry"

He rolled his eyes "I shoulda known it was egg salad! When are you gonna ditch glasses and give me a shot, Betty?"

She smiled and jabbed his chest playfully "at least you wouldn't get some other girl pregnant!" She teased.

He nodded as she took the sandwiches from his hands. "Thank you, Gio"

'That's right, Suarez, I wouldn't. mm… for what it's worth... you smell really good."

She laughed and slapped his shoulder "you smell good, too. Like basil and salami!"

He laughed "what? Uh… thanks, I guess?"

She laughed and smacked his chest making him lose his balance for a second; he looked at her curiously as she gasped suddenly "oh no! I forgot to give Daniel a pep-talk before he left !"

He laughed, but was surprised when she ran off without another word.

He shook his head. He always thought egg salad was his competition in getting Betty's attention, but at the end of the day he knew deep down he wasn't the real competition at all.

It was Meade.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hope you enjoy! thanks for reading!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Betty realized that she just had to get to Daniel before he left. She really wanted to see him; she hoped she was able to catch up with him.

When she saw him at the elevator, a bright smile crossed her face "Daniel, wait!" She ran over to the elevator practically tackling him into the crowd of people behind him with her fierce hug.

"Woah, Betty?!"

Everyone else that was standing by the elevator stared on in surprise, their eyes wide, expressions baffled, including Alexis who looked between them in surprise.

"Betty, what's going on?" Daniel asked gently, his hand resting lightly around her waist.

She looked into his eyes, running her hands up his chest "You're the one who deserves the care package I stayed up all night making, Daniel, not silly Egg Salad! Here, you can have my sandwich instead!" She gave him her sandwich she ordered from Gio's.

Alexis and Daniel shared a confused look as he took it from her, but then when he looked at her he asked softly, "Are you feeling alright, sweetie?"

Alexis grinned, folding her arms across her chest "yeah, are you feeling alright…'_sweetie'_?" She had a smug know-it-all look resulting in a kick in the shins from Daniel and him shoving the sandwich into her chest, then he looked at Betty curiously. 'Are you ok?"

Betty nodded frantically "mhm, oh yeah, I feel really _great_!" She yanked on his tie pulling him closer, his eyes growing at the action. "Like I can do anything!" She started to fix his tie and buttoned his jacket "Mm...I love when you wear purple, Daniel! You look so _hot_! It really makes your eyes POP! They're so blue! Like...the ocean...and... the sky. Daniel, you have the most gorgeous eyes! Hey, maybe you can fly!"

Everyone that was standing around laughed at the amusing interaction, including Alexis who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat at the whole ordeal, trying not to burst into laughter.

Daniel placed his hands on Betty's waist trying to steady her. "Betty?"

"Mm… you smell _so_ good, Daniel. Like… purple and fire and diamonds."she whispered in his ear.

"Bettyy... are you sure you're alright? Did you have too much coffee? You're acting sorta funny. Mm, but damn, _you're_ the one who smells so good, honey..." He said in a husky whisper, trying to calm down from her strange behavior, and arousing scent and touch, as she was running her hands down his chest, making his eyes grow when she yanked on his jacket to pull him closer so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

He gulped at their proximity, his heart was thundering in his chest, his body warming up.

She nodded slowly "Mhm, Oh I'm fine, Daniel, but _you_ have to save Mrs Meade! She is counting on you! _I'm_ counting on you! I wish I could be there with you but I am going to stay here and keep the Wilhelmina dragon from stealing Mode!"

Alexis laughed.

Betty laughed and said "oops, Just kidding, I almost forgot we slayed her together!" She laughed.

Daniel placed his hand to her cheek, 'Betty- I really think-" he was cut off when she tugged on his shirt, "You can do this, Daniel! I believe in you! I always believe in you, okay? Good luck! You got this! you just remember to be charming! Oh, who am I kidding you're _prince_ charming!" She yanked him the remaining distance and kissed him full on the lips, sliding her hands into his hair to kiss him more passionately.

Everyone else gasped or gawked in surprise. Alexis chuckled, wondering why on earth she hadn't thought to record this whole interaction.

Daniel was shocked by Betty's bold move to kiss him, here in front of everyone, but couldn't stop himself from hugging her closer and returning her kiss for a moment before she let go of him abruptly, making him fall back as she said "bye Prince Charming!" She shot him a saucy wink and sauntered away, her hips swaying teasingly.

Daniel stared in shock, placing his hand to his mouth. 'What the hell? 'Did that really just happen?"

Everyone nodded, giving amused and flirty looks, while Alexis grinned wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Oh yeah, that definitely happened little bro! You just got ravished by your sweet little Betty." She teased with a laugh.

Daniel felt his face turn hot as he ran his hand through his hair nervously, trying to fix his tie and clothes in place. He felt so confused and nervous. What the hell just happened?

Christina caught Betty as she was sauntering over "my, Betty? is it just my eyes deceivin' me, or did you really just kiss Daniel Meade?!"

Betty laughed as she hugged her friend close "oh yeah, I sure did!"

Christina smirked "Look who went from flirty to dirty!"

"I don't care, it felt great, Christina! I feel so _free_!" Betty cheered, then placed a kiss to her friend's cheek as she squeezed her close.

'I knew you were crazy about the lad, but I never thought you'd actually go for it! Good for you, luv! But what happened to your nerdy fellow?"

Betty frowned in annoyance "same old story! He's gone most of the time because of Charlie and the baby stuff! I'm trying to be nice but I'm just so tired of pretending he's gonna stick around for me, when I know he's going to leave me. Whatever! Let's not talk about it! I have work to do! We should go dancing some time, Christina!"

Christina stared at Betty in amusement as she started dancing to invisible music. 'Are you sure yer feelin alright, luv?"

Betty nodded "mhm, I feel so good" she said but lost her footing as she approached her desk, nearly falling, but was surprised when arms secured around her waist "woah, there, Suarez. I know we had a thing but I didn't think you'd actually fall for me." Gio grinned

Betty laughed "oh Gio!" She pulled him in for a big hug and he ran his hands down her waist tentatively.

She pulled back to look at him. "Did I tell you how nice you are? I'm so happy we're friends. You're like...a unicorn!"

He laughed, but was simultaneously a little turned on by her attention, wondering why she was acting so funny, glancing to Christina who returned a confused look, silently gesturing for him to take care of Betty before she went off.

His eyes grew and was surprised when Betty pulled him closer "You remind me that my dreams and fantasies can become real if I want them to. I'm not a Mobot, okay?! I am going to be a writer! See?!" She said as she picked up a pen from her desk, as he held her close looking in her eyes "Suarez, you're a special woman, you know that?"

"Mhm…" she laughed and smacked his shoulder roughly causing him to lose his balance a bit.

Gio sighed 'That damn eggy idiot! I hope he knows how lucky he is to have you be his girl"

Betty pushed him in annoyance "Hey! It's not eggy! It's Egg _Salad_, okay?"

Gio smirked "ok?"

Betty frowned "besides he's going out of town to see the baby's sonogram. With Charlie!"

"So, what's the worst that could happen? It's not like he can get her pregnant again" he meant that as a joke but she poked him roughly "that's disgusting. he wouldn't cheat on me!"

She bit her lip, her eyes tearing up quickly. He looked at her in surprise, wrapping his arm around "Hey, what's going on? Look, that idiot would be crazy to even think about anyone else. I was just joking."

I'm a horrible person!" She stated loudly. He looked at her and said, "What are you talkin' about Suarez?you're the nicest person I know. And you smell good too!" He smiled but added, "I was only teasing you before with that mobot stuff. I know you're nothing like them."

She frowned deeper, more tears sliding down her face "I am! I'm a cheater! I cheated!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hope you enjoy**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

"Cheated on what? A test?"he joked but she blurted "I kissed Daniel! I cheated! I don't do that! I'm not a cheater! But it happened! And I liked it!"

Gio looked at her in surprise "wow, you actually kissed Meade? When? Just now?"

Betty nodded frantically, wiping her tears.

He grinned "Is that all?"

"Gio!"she pushed him and he laughed, but shrugged "well, maybe you gotta ask yourself why you did that, Betty. Anyway, I gotta get back to the shop, see you later."

He started to leave but surprised her when he came back over, taking her face in his hands and gave her a deep kiss.

Her eyes grew, but once she got over the shock of it, she placed her hands to his chest, pushing him back and slapped him "Gio?"

He rubbed his cheek looking at her in surprise; others that were nearby watched in equal surprise.

"Why did you kiss me?"

He smirked "I wanted to see what it was like."

She glared at him "I was just telling you I felt bad for kissing Daniel!"

"sorry, Betty, I just-"

"Please, just go!" She stated angrily.

He sighed, "fine, but let me just-"

She got up and jabbed her finger in his chest "you know what Gio?I'm so tired of you coming up here to tease me all the time and thinking you know everything!"

"That's-"

"Please just go and don't come back!" She shouted in annoyance.

He looked at her in surprise, placing his hands in his jacket pockets and left.

Betty bit her lip nervously seeing that everyone just saw that and was staring at her now.

She took a breath and walked up to her desk, picking up the bottle of perfume, letting a big puff of it to sweep over her. "Mmm…"

She felt like she couldn't get a good grasp on her emotions; she was acting so crazy! the only thing calming her down was Mrs Meade's perfume.

Marc opened the text he got on his phone while he and Mandy were in the secret sex dungeon reading Fry's missing diary pages. He gasped as he read the text "Oh my Prada, Mandy, I just got a text from Janice from styles who got a text from Eva from production who got a text from that new model Wendy who says she swore she saw some crazy girl in glasses jump Daniel Meade by the elevators before he left with a steamy kiss! Ugh…I think I'm gonna be sick! she just texted it was Betty Suarez!"

Amanda rolled her eyes "Marc, this is serious! We don't have time to joke about Betty right now! I need your help! What are we going to do about this? Fey poisoned the perfume!" She waved the diary pages in his face.

He shrugged as he took them, "I don't know, you're saying Bradford didn't know?"

"No, he gave it to Claire as a gift. It was supposed to kill her but she went crazy instead and ended up killing my mother first."

"Oh my God, Mandy, if that's true, these pages could exonerate Claire Meade. They totally make her look like the victim."

She gasped and snatched them from his hand "you're right Marc! I have to get rid of them!"

"Mandy?" Marc watched as she started a lighter next to the pages. When Halston ran off, she handed Marc the pages and lighter, "take care of this for me?" She hugged him and ran off after that silly dog.

Why did everyone make him do their dirty work? He sighed as he turned on the lighter nearing the pages when he closed the lighter and tossed it across the floor. He wasn't going to do this. He had limits!

_Sort of._

He frowned feeling conflicted, thinking about his latest crusade with Wilhelmina. Of course he adored Wilhelmina, she was his idol. He would do anything for her, but to what extent!

lately it's been more and more extreme. They were dealing with people's lives.

He wasn't sure he could handle her scheming anymore. It was seriously becoming disturbing how quick his mind went to sabotage on a daily basis.

He looked at the diary pages in his hand and folded them, slipping them inside his jacket pocket.

Alexis and Daniel walked into the courtroom to see their mother, and that the proceedings hadn't started yet, they let out a breath of relief. "As fun as it was to see that whole interaction between you and Betty, Thank God we're not late. that is the last thing we want right now" Alexis said before she walked over to greet their lawyer and mom.

Daniel cleared his throat, "uh yah…" he felt hot just thinking about what had happened back there. It was all so crazy.

What had made Betty run up to him like that and say all that stuff? He wondered if she was really upset about the idiotic grubdork leaving her and was seeking comfort in him.

No, but she had kissed him.

He adjusted his tie, remembering how hot it was to have her touch him the way she did. Like he was hers. He smiled.

And her kiss! Damn, he wished it had lasted longer and that everyone at Mode wasn't watching.

With her touches and that kiss and her incredibly sexy scent _he_ would have ravished _her_!

He felt his face turn hot, and ran a hand through his hair, feeling very unfocused and confused. He would have loved to stay back and talk to her some more. She had said some pretty silly things.

She almost sounded...drunk.

He smirked, wondering if Betty was crushing on him just as much as he was crushing on her.

Damn his stupid sister for being right!

Of course he adored Betty. He loved her.

His heart started racing, before he could contemplate that feeling more, his mom called him "Daniel, where on earth are you today? You seem very distracted. Is everything alright, dear?"

"Uhh?" He felt like he was on fire unsure how to answer.

Alexis grinned "oh yeah, everything is just peachy for him. Betty surprised him at the elevator when we were leaving with this crazy big hug nearly tackling him into everyone and then said all this silly stuff about him being hot and smelling like diamonds and that his eyes were dreamy and that he had to save you, right Danny?"

Claire looked at her son with a curious smile as she listened.

Daniel felt like he was burning up; Alexis continued "oh and she kissed him! Like he was going off to war!"

Daniel blushed, not normally something he did, that made Claire beam "I always suspected there was something there between the two of you. She was far too invested in you. And you...I see the way you look at her, darling."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. Can we please save this for another time? We have something more important to focus on right now, mom."

Claire pulled him close to place a kiss to his cheek. "I love Betty. She is a wonderful young woman. She has done so much for this family. For you. I don't think I've ever seen someone display that much love." She gave him a meaningful look then went back to her chair.

Daniel tried to fight back a smile but couldn't. It was all true. Betty was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Betty paced by her desk, as Amanda was sitting in her chair hearing her rant about how she was still feeling so annoyed at what Gio did earlier. "uhhh, I mean, God, can you believe the nerve of that guy?! Ugh, Gio is such a _jerk_! How could he just kiss me like that? and he's so annoying acting like he just knows everything all the time!"

Amanda rolled her eyes as she sat at Betty's desk, wondering how the hell she got sucked into this convo with Betty. "You know, Betty, I just came here to ask if you had any petty cash."

Betty fumed "ugh, he's so frustrating, you know?"

Amanda stared at Betty in surprise as she walked over to her desk opening a drawer to take out a bag filled with cash as she continued her annoying rant "Like everything he says just bugs me _so_ much!"

"Eek!" Amanda yelped in surprise as Betty shoved a bunch of cash in her hands.

"Is it it hot in here?" Betty started to undo a button on her top, fanning herself, then was distracted by the red and silver jewels on Amanda's top and placed her fingers across them "ooh sparkly!"

Amanda swatted her hand "hey, watch it, Bettyilicious! you know the only reason Gio talks to you like that is because he has a _crush on youu_! He kissed you, so you know I'm right!" She said knowingly, giving her a teasing shove.

Betty laughed nervously "what, huh-uh! That's ridiculous, he just, that was just-"

Amanda raised her eyebrow with a knowing smirk "I've seen the way he looks at you. When I'm really bored."

"Well, I don't have a crush on Gio. I only have a crush on Daniel! uh, I mean... _Henry_! My boyfriend!"

"Daniel?" Amanda looked at her with her eyebrow raised, then gasped, her eyes wide "so, wait, were the rumors actually true? I thought that was just a joke! Did you really kiss Daniel at the elevator?"

Betty chewed her lip nervously, fanning herself with a folder "no, maybe, ahh! I don't know! Yes, okay? I kissed Daniel and I loved it! And he is so...hot and sweet..."

Amanda leaned close "wow Betty, _you_ have a crush on _Daniel_?" She laughed and Betty sighed "I know I'm stupid! he's only going to hurt me too, chasing after his gorgeous models. Why would he want me? That's what you're going to say, right? Just say it!"

Amanda shrugged "hm...I'm not so sure. I've seen the way Daniel looks at you, too"

Betty's heart pounded "what? How - how does Daniel look at me?" She felt like she was on fire; she fanned herself again.

"You know in that certain way. Like you're… _special_" Amanda frowned slightly, but then shook herself out of it and said "because, you know, you're like _Betty_!" She rolled her eyes at the knowledge of that.

Betty took a breath and reached for Mrs Meade's perfume spraying more on herself, taking in the breath-taking scent, letting it calm her haywire nerves "mm…"

Amanda looked on in intrigue "what's that?"

Betty held the bottle close to herself "perfume! Claire Meade gave it to me. Daniel really seems to like it on me too.

and Henry.

and Gio.

Ugh, you know what? I don't _care_ if Gio likes me, because I don't like him! And I'm gonna tell him to leave me alone in a strongly worded note!"

Amanda couldn't focus on anything but the perfume sitting on Betty's desk. That was the perfume her mother wrote about in her diary! She had to think of something to do. She couldn't have anything that led back to Fey Sommers.

She rolled her eyes as she glanced to Betty while she continued to mumble to herself while writing her note, then looked to the perfume before leaving, wondering what she could do.

Once Betty was done with her note to Gio, and took a few calls, she then went down to his shop and banged on the door "Gio!" She opened it and called loudly when she didn't see him "GIO!"

Soon enough he came in from the back "Suarez, what is going on?"

Betty glared at him as she came up to him, and shoved the note in his hands "I'm so mad at you!"

He sighed "yeah I got that, so…"

"_You_ are a jerk!" All the sudden she started to fall back.

He grabbed her around the waist "Betty?"

He was shocked to see that she had completely blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Perfect Scents **_

_**hi friends i hope you have been enjoying the story!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

"Well, that was a disaster. What are we supposed to do now?" Daniel said, after the horrible hearing they had with the judge from hell. Her name was actually Beotch! It was laughable how crazy everything was.

Now they had an hour recess but it wasn't looking good for their side, if they couldn't come up with something substantial.

"There must be something we haven't thought of" Alexis was trying to keep a level head here, but their hope was fading.

"What? We don't have anything concrete." Daniel came back.

"Perhaps it's time we accept-" before Claire could even finish her thought both Daniel and Alexis declared "no!"

Daniel was about to say something when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and smiled seeing Betty's name and that it was text.

He opened it to read.

_I need you, please._

He stared in confusion unsure if something was wrong or that she simply wanted him like she did last night. He smirked, but was cut short from his wandering mind as he received her next text that she was in the hospital after she'd passed out in Gio's deli.

His eyes grew in panic; Alexis noticed "what's going on? Who texted you?"

"Betty just texted she needs me. She is in the hospital. She said she blacked out. "

'"What?" Alexis looked in surprise.

Claire raised her eyebrow "then what are you waiting for? Go see her!"

He looked conflicted "but what about-"

'Daniel, you go see Betty or I'm going to plead guilty and end this once and for all!"

He shook his head "Alright, alright, don't go crazy!" He got up and Alexis smirked "don't worry I'll take care of mom. You go check on your new girlfriend. She 'needs' you" she teased.

Daniel rolled his eyes, while Claire grinned, but then took a more concerned face. "I hope she's alright, but it seems she will be fine as soon as you are there."

Daniel rolled his eyes at how annoying his family could be. "Thanks. I'll text you." He placed a kiss to his mom's cheek "please don't do anything drastic. I'll try to be back as soon as I check and see she's ok."

"Yes, yes, go! I'll behave, but I don't think you're capable of such a thing." Claire teased, while Alexis added "yeah, good luck keeping your hands to yourself, bro"

"You two are both hilarious" he stated sarcastically, resulting in laughs from both of them.

Once he was on the way he really hoped she was ok. what had caused her to black out? He wondered if that was partly why she'd acted so silly before he left. He was anxious to see her.

_10 minutes earlier..._

When Betty opened her eyes, her head was pounding, she felt like someone hit her with a hammer. Her eyes grew when she saw that she was lying down in a hospital room and Gio was coming over to her. "Gio.? Uhh...what happened? I feel like my head's going to burst."

He sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder gently. "You came into my shop yelling at me and the next thing you passed out on me. The doctor thinks you were under the influence of something. They're doing some tests to see if you were drugged or poisoned"

Her eyes grew "what? Oh my God! Uhh" she groaned at the dizziness she felt as she sat up quickly.

'Easy there, Suarez. You really freaked me out." He played with her hair gently as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, gosh I feel weird, but I didn't take anything, Gio. You know me. I don't do drugs"

"I believe you Suarez, but we'll see what's going on. You were acting strange before. Try to relax until the doc comes back"

She nodded, letting out a sigh as she watched him sit in a chair nearby. She could only think of doing one thing. She found her phone in her pocket and quickly texted the person she needed there.

She took a breath and tried to lay back down for several minutes, but then her eyes grew in realization "oh no, tell me you didn't call my family"

He shook his head "I just texted your sister."

"Uhh...great!"

"Oh my God, Betty!" It was liked she jinxed herself, her sister and nephew ran in like she was on fire

"Guys, I'm fine!" She tried to calm them down.

'You are not fine, Betty! Gio said you passed out!"

'I'll _be_ fine."

Justin hugged her "I'm so glad you're ok AB, but Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. I got out of gym class"

She laughed, but then realized "oh no, is papi-" before she could even finish her question he came rushing in "Betty! Oh dios mio. I thought you were hurt" he hugged her dramatically.

Ignacio held her face, looking into her eyes "look at you! You look awful."

"Hey" Betty protested, while her father continued on "I should have known this morning at breakfast something was wrong. you're not yourself."

"Papi, Please... guys, I'm fine."

Gio laughed at their dramatics.

A minute later Daniel walked in, his eyes shining in relief as he saw she was ok.

Betty's eyes lit up at the sight of him "Daniel! You're here! I knew you'd come!"

"Betty? What happened to you?" He asked, but she grabbed at the collar of his jacket as soon as he was close enough and pulled him into a searing kiss. His eyes grew, but he quickly placed his hand to her cheek.

"Oooo…." Hilda cheered, and Justin grinned "told yah she was crazy for him"

Ignacio and Gio shared a shocked look.

Daniel wanted more than anything to kiss Betty senseless, but held her by her shoulders and pulled away, "Betty, please tell me what's going on." he said in a quiet voice still a little breathless from her random kiss and a little nervous since she kissed him in front of her whole family.

Thankfully the doctor came in and said "oh, I see the family is here. Perhaps Betty and I need to talk alone."

"Ay dios mio, she's pregnant!" Ignacio blurted dramatically.

"Ooooo!" Hilda and Justin added to the dramatic reactions. "Here we go again. Just like your sister!"

"Papi!"

Gio groaned "Oh God, please don't tell me it's glasses?"

Daniel's eyes grew "Shit, 'What!? Wait, are you?" Daniel asked curiously.

She shook her head vehemently "no! Guys! I'm not pregnant! Could you all please calm down?"

"No, no, that's not it"

'Doc, What is going on?" Gio asked, everyone else curious to know as well.

The doctor looked at her "Betty, is there something you need to talk to me about?"

Betty felt nervous all the sudden "what do you mean?"

"Your symptoms and test results indicate high levels of toxins in your body."

"But I didn't take anything!"

"Your friend said you've been jittery and experiencing drastic changes in mood, and that you haven't been yourself.

"What, no."

"You broke into my deli, remember?" Gio said. "You were voting pretty silly before, Betty…" Daniel added in concern.

The doctor continued "your pupils are dilated, your glands are swollen."

"Guys, come on, you know me. I don't do drugs. I don't even drink espresso."

"Let's see. I have your report which shows that - this very strange…"

"What is it doctor?" Betty asked feeling panicked. How could she be drugged?

"There seem to be traces of buffolofarious"

"Buffo What?"

"Toad venom. You're a very lucky young lady. Too much in your system could lead to hallucinations, paranoia, and could even be fatal. "

They all gasped at the revelation.

"Oh snap, Betty' Justin looked at her in shock and Daniel stepped beside her "how could that happen?"

"Think Betty, is there anything you've done or taken?" Her papi asked.

She shrugged. 'No, I don't think so. I did have one of gio's sandwiches today" everyone looked to him.

Gio shook his head "Oh no, don't you blame this on me. My sandwiches are all natural! I only serve the best, missy and you know it!"

Betty thought for a moment, then her eyes grew as a realization crossed her "wait doctor, is it possible to get drugged by something touching my skin?"

The doctor looked at her strangely "why do you ask?"

Both Betty and Daniel shared a look "shit, the perfume!" He said and she nodded in agreement.

"What perfume?" Hilda asked.

"Mrs. Meade gave me her perfume that her husband gave to her for safe keeping since she was going through with the trials. And I- Well, I've used some since and-"

Daniel and Betty shared a look "Betty, that sort explains uh...you know... what's been going on with us-uh you, I mean"

She blushed and nodded "mhm…"

"Oh my god, I can't believe Mrs. M's perfume was poisoned!" Justin commented while Hilda nudged her son playfully "we could so be on an episode of Grey's Anatomy right now!"

Justin nodded with a grin.

Daniel's eyes grew as a horrifying thought crossed his mind "wait, Betty, does that mean my dad poisoned my mom?"

Betty shook her head "no way, Daniel! He wouldn't ! He couldn't! There must be some other explanation, but either way, this could save your mom!" She said with a smile.

Daniel grinned brightly, but then looked to his watch "shit! We have 15 minutes before they start up again."

Betty got up from the bed and placed her hand to his arm "Daniel, you go back to court, and I'll go back to Mode and get the perfume. Doctor, can I have a copy of the report?"

He nodded and went to retrieve a folder with copies.

'Papi, Hilda, Justin, I promise I'll be fine but I have to go!"

They nodded in understanding. "Don't worry"

Betty looked to Gio. "And Gio!"

He came up to her and she hugged him "thank you for saving me. I'm sorry I was so mean to you"

He shrugged "no hard feelings Suarez, let me drive you to Mode. We'll get there quicker."

She nodded "good idea, thanks!"

As soon as the doctor came back with the copies, they left. 'Ok bye guys!" She quickly hugged her family and Daniel, Betty and Gio rushed out of the hospital. When they got outside, Betty looked to Daniel "good luck. I'll be there as soon as I can!"

He nodded 'thanks Betty."

As he started to leave he rushed back and embraced her in a searing kiss, pinning her against the wall behind her. He could tell she was shocked at first but her hands quickly came up to his back pulling him just a bit closer.

Gio rolled his eyes, but found himself smiling, knowing those two would figure out they were nuts about each other. It was only a matter of time, he thought.

When Daniel parted from her lips, she looked at him in a daze, her mouth was slightly parted and her eyes were shining, and she looked frazzled and damn cute. He wished he could kiss her more.

"Wow, w-what was that for?" she asked somewhat breathlessly.

He smirked "it was about time _I_ kissed _you_! I'm so glad you're ok" he whispered against her cheek.

She bit her lip, as she stared at him, but placed her hands to his chest, "We have to hurry" her voice was quiet and he nodded, but was smiling "ok…" he gave her another quick kiss and rushed off; she got in Gio's van, unable to keep her smile away.

Gio laughed as he started his van up and muttered "figures"

"What?"

"Figures you'd fall for Meade. At least with Eggy, I had some favorable odds, but Meade. I don't even stand a chance."

Betty blushed, her cheeks flaming with warmth remembering Daniel's kiss. It was true. There could be no comparison to Daniel.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Perfect Scents**_

_**Hope you lite it. i promise the next chapter will be longer! ️**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

After a few minutes as she and Gio were on the way back to Mode, her eyes grew in panic "oh no! What am I supposed to tell Henry now?!"

Gio rolled his eyes, then smirked "Sayonara Eggy!"

Now she rolled her eyes "Gio, do you always have to be so annoying?"

"Annoying? Gee, this is the thanks I get for saving you. Let's look at that little note you gave me before, huh?" He took it out; her eyes grew as she tried to snatch it, but he moved his hand away quickly.

"Gio, please, I didn't really mean all that."

He chuckled as he read "Dear Gio! You drive me crazy!"

She blushed, as he grinned as he continued, "you are annoying, sarcastic, obnoxious and arrogant! Arrogant?"

She finally snatched the note "I'm sorry, okay! I was just so mad at you. And I was hopped up on that perfume, too, so I wasn't in my right mind. And well, you _do_ always bug me and tease me"

He grinned shrugging, "that's just our thing, Suarez. It's part of my charm."

"To drive me crazy?" She smirked

He chuckled "oh yeah. You better believe it. If I gotta watch you choose other guys at least I could tease you about them."

Betty bit her lip, feeling a bit awkward. Gio was nice and a decent friend and she did like him -when he wasn't annoying her- but she had no romantic feelings for him. She didn't want to hurt him, though. "Who knows? maybe in another lifetime we would have been a perfect match"

He shook his head "nah, you'd still find Daniel somehow."

Betty bit her lip, feeling her heart lift at the feeling she got thinking about Daniel and remembering his intense kiss before they parted ways.

As soon as they made it to Meade, Betty rushed to the Mode floor while Gio waited in his car. She ran to her desk nearly colliding with a few people in the hallways.

Once she made it to her desk her eyes grew in alarm seeing that the perfume was missing from her desk. She searched her desk drawers frantically and all around when she noticed a gem on the floor.

She gasped

'Amanda!" She ran off in search of her and knew she took it when Amanda tried to dodge her. "Where is it?"

"Where is what Betty?" She asked as she moved around her.

Betty blocked her "I know you took my perfume!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Fine, I took it, but it's not _your_ perfume, anyway. It was Claire Meade's" Amanda walked away from her.

Betty followed. "Please Amanda, I need it back. That perfume is now evidence and it could prove Mrs Meade wasn't in her right mind because of it. And it's not _yours,_ so give it back!"

Amanda turned back on her. "Actually, the perfume was my mother's, who gave it to Bradford who gave it to Claire. I read it in her diary"

Betty gasped "what? Amanda! That means Fey was trying to poison Claire!"

Amanda's eyes grew in a panic "shh!"

"Amanda, I need that perfume! And where is this diary?"

"I had Marc burn the pages. That's too bad, isn't it? Claire Meade took my mother's life. Now I'm taking hers." She started to leave when Betty blocked her path "Amanda, please think this through. Claire would never have done that if it wasn't for the perfume!"

Amanda continued walking away when Betty grabbed her arm "If you're not going to help Mrs Meade then think of Daniel. Would you want him to lose his mom, too?"

"It's not fair, Betty. I never got to know her."

Betty looked at her with sympathy "I know. I lost my mom when I was young too, but if I could help someone from feeling that I would. Claire Meade would never have done what she did if she wasn't drugged by that perfume. You saw how crazy it made _me_!"

Amanda rolled her eyes, but smirked slightly "attacking Daniel in the elevator? And the Gio drama? You mean that was _just_ due to this perfume?"

Betty blushed "what? Yes, what are you getting at?"

Amanda grinned seductively "I'm just saying maybe this perfume makes you do what you've always wanted to do…"she shot her a wink and walked away.

Betty bit her lip nervously, then shook herself out of it and said "Amanda, wait, don't try to distract me! I need that perfume and I'm not leaving until you give it to me!" Betty blocked her path again.

Amanda rolled her eyes and said "follow me!" She walked fast and Betty nearly had to run to catch up. Soon enough they end up in the Closet, but Betty's eyes grew in shock as Amanda revealed some sort of secret chamber. Betty gasped "what is this place?"

"It was my mother's love dungeon"

Betty's eyes grew in shock "Oh my God, this place is real? I heard someone mention it once. I didn't think it'd actually be real"

"Oh, it's real alright" Amanda pulled her in quickly and Betty had a weird look on her face. "What Betty?"

"It's one thing to have an affair but to make a whole room for said affairs…" Betty felt so bad for Mrs Meade for having to know her husband was cheating on her.

She knew she had to end things with Henry as soon as he got back. She didn't want to be a cheater; though, unintentional.

Amanda found a bottle, which Betty noticed was different but took it from her gratefully. "Thank you, Amanda!"

"Yeah, yeah"

Once Betty made it down, Gio waved her over "Suarez, what took you so long? I was worried you blacked out again and was about to come up."

"I'm fine. Just had a minor hiccup, but we're good" she held up the perfume bottle and said "let's go! I think we can still make it!"


End file.
